Reworking the Paradigm: Revised
by PenPoint13
Summary: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." In the midst of war, Harry foregoes his wand and turns his back on those he once loved to change a life he did not want. So he goes back only to find out that the world he thought he knew is a lie and only he alone can undo all the damaged caused by the one person...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/TR
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** As promised...the revisions. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch. **

* * *

**Reworking the Paradigm**

**Prologue**

* * *

**_"They carried all the emotional baggage of men who might die. Grief, terror, love, longing-these were intangibles, but the intangibles had their own mass and specific gravity, they had tangible weight. They carried the shameful memories. They carried the common secret of cowardice barely restrained, the instinct to run or freeze or hid, and in many respects this was the heaviest burden of all, for it could never be put down, it required perfect balance and perfect posture. They carried the soldier's greatest fear…"_**

"The Things They Carried" by Tim O'Brien

* * *

Everything erupts into absolute chaos. From a high vantage point, Harry Potter observes the phenomenon of a war he did not ask to participate. His wand gone. His will to fight gone. He turns his back on them and left them to their damned fate. Surviving this war is increasingly slim.

His ears burn with the dying screams of his friends. He cringes at the sight of bodies crumbling to the earth; lifeless eyes staring up into the heavens. Blood coated hands continue to take out anything and everyone as they push through the wreckage and myriad of flying lights. No mercy would be given upon this day.

From afar, a wretched yell drew his attention in time for him to see the body of his long time friend fall to the earth. Red hair and freckles, another Weasley lost to the end of the killing curse. His murderer dances with glee at another victory around his dead body and disappears in a swirl of black smoke. Harry felt his heart clench at the thought of Molly standing over the remains of her youngest son. He fought bravely, and he will be remembered for his courage. Ron will be missed.

Another scream meant a new scene for him to observe. This time, an enemy met his demise. To the chest, Draco Malfoy took a severing curse. His body split as pieces of him crumble to the earth. Lady Malfoy, held by two men wails at the lost of her only child. She struggles to get to him, but a blade slices her throat. The light fades from her ocean blue eyes as the two men deposit her body beside her son. Harry shut his eyes from the slaughter. May the Gods have mercy upon their souls. Deflection is not an easy act to accomplish.

"The Gods won't care." A deep voice spoke, the words echoing in the enclosure. "It's futile to continue to care for a group of people who rather see us dead instead of seeing the lies in front of them."

Harry's answer is silence, and his companion continues, "I know what you are thinking. Do not blame yourself for their incompetence."

Harry snorts, already feeling his inner Snake rising to the surface. "I don't." He says tersely. "They only have themselves to blame." He tries to sound convincing on the last part, but he heard the falter.

Moving to stand beside him, crimson orbs catches a glimpse of sorrow before it disappeared behind a well constructed mask. "You do." The other states bluntly, leaning against the crumble wall. "You have the tendency to take blame and hold it." He glances up at the ceiling, gazing gazing at the damage. The similarities are uncanny. "You have this unhealthy obsession with saving people."

Harry shifts his gaze to where his companion stood beside him; green eyes darken behind his square glasses. "An affliction I am willing to lose." Came his sullen reply. "I never wanted to be the hero."

The truth behind those words made the older man hum in agreement. "I never wanted to be the villain," The other says with a shrug. "Yet, here we are playing the roles society has given us."

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Ah Shakespeare. Did not know you were familiar with such literature."

"Only when it suits me." replies Harry, suddenly becoming weary of the display below. He takes a step back. "I find his work extraordinary...for a muggle."

"I have to disagree, but we are not here to have a debate on such matters."

Harry agrees, arms crossing in front of his chest. "Yes, you're right." He sighs, cutting his gaze to his friend. "We have other things to focus on."

"You make it sound like you're about to die." The other jokes, causing the young man to frown.

"I am about to die, however I'm not afraid of death." He counters. "It's something we all will have to endure one day...even you Tom."

Crimson eyes narrow at the mention of death. All humor is removed, and the seriousness of his tone caused Harry to shiver. "Death is something that cannot touch me, despite all my Horcruxes being destroyed." The snappish tone is directed at the young man, who struggles. He continues, "Besides, we agreed that you must go back and right the wrong he made."

"I know." Harry mumbles, fully aware of the plan they concocted. "I just wish we could have found another way to do this without me physically dying."

"We searched for years, and the only answer we found involves death and a potion." Tom retorts, and steps closer until the space between them is barely an inch. He stares down into sad green eyes and couldn't stop the sincerity from dripping into his words or reaching his eyes. "I'm sorry you are always stuck in these situations, but-" Tom released a sharp hiss as his words are silenced by soft lips. He responds instantly to the desperation, holding the teen close by his hips.

Swollen lips part as shallow breaths even out. Harry buries his face into the soft material of Tom`s shirt, inhaling the musty scent. "Don't apologize for something that is inevitable. We are wasting time, and it won't be long until he find me."

"You're right." The husky voice tightens. "I'm ready."

Harry gives him a grin, and steps out of his embrace. He watches as Tom draws his wand and aims. "I guess this is goodbye." He chuckles, finding a moment to allow his dark humor to show.

Crimson eyes stares incredulously at him before they rolled. "Not goodbye, but hello to a new beginning."

"A better future."

"Exactly." Tom ends the conversation on that finality. Leveling his wand, he takes in his young lover one last time, even though nothing will be the same. Without stalling, the dark lord flicks his wand forward, and the ghastly green flash flew. No words for the spell are spoken, but the intention behind the curse stays true. The body fell with a heavy thud.

Harry Potter is dead.

"Good luck, love."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language, violence, and graphic scenes. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. This also includes any poetry and lyrics I use as well. All credit goes to the creator. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will review the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome Home**

* * *

_**"I years had been from home, and now, before the door, I dared not open, lest a face I never saw before stare vacant into mine and ask my business there. My business, -just a life I left was such still dwelling there?... Who danger and the dead had faced, but never quaked before."**_

"Life, Poem 53: Returning" by Emily Dickinson

* * *

It felt like years in the darkness, but in reality his death happened instantaneously. Harry awakes with a breathy gasp. His body lunges upward and fingers tightens around the loose material of his shirt. His heart palpitations were sporadic, increasing his anxiety levels. He could not keep in the oxygen, shallow breathes rapidly increases as the world around his begins to spin out of control. He needs the light, but darkness surrounds him, thickening within his vision. Tiny fingers starts to claw at the walls. Panicking mewls escape his lips.

Help me, please! He felt the words against his lips, but he could not hear them. His ears did not work. Why did they not work? Fingers curls into fist and he starts hitting the walls. He threw his feet into the motion kicking anything within reach. Screams echoed in the small enclosure causing his ears to ring, but he still could not hear.

Soon, a door opens and light floods in. He shields his eyes from the onslaught, whimpering. Unknown to his eyes two hands appear from the lighted area, larger than his, but feminine. They touch his legs, crawl up to his arms to pry his hands from his face. Harry fought, struggling against the touch, pleading on unheard words to let him go.

However, his pleads went unheard. They held him tight and pull, his body sliding across the dirty floor of his prison. He felt his screams tearing from his throat and the tears streaming down his face. He continues to fight, but hands turns into arms. They held him tight, and fingers found their way into his hair. He felt the release of a shush, and the gentle sway of rocking. Green eyes finally pry open, and from their watery view took in the person who held him.

A young woman with deep set brown eyes peers down at him. Her mouth is moving, comforting words he could make out slowly starts to take affect. Momentarily, she is distracted, another person, an older man enters and relies something to her. He tries to follow along, but some of the words are difficult to make out. From what he could gather, they are speaking about him and his house. The living room specifically, and something that happened in said room. When he tries to see around her, she shifts her body, shielding him from whatever is behind.

He waits, apparent frustration clear on his face from being denied a viewing of his home. When she returns her focus on him, she sends him an apologetic gaze. He decides to accept it, knowing she is only doing her job. Instead, he takes this time to point to his ears. Harry moans in pain or what he hopes replicate the sound. She understood immediately, grasping his face between gentle fingers and tilting his head side to side. She states something to another person behind her, words like "ambulance" and "blanket" were synonymous in his vocabulary. At the mention of blanket, Harry lowers his gaze. His nude body stares back at him and he let's out a distress squeak, which the woman responds with another embrace. Using her to shield himself, it did not take long for someone to bring a blanket and the cool, rough material to drape over him.

His nakedness shield, he is picked up and cradled by another person, the same older man from early. Strong hands held him tight, and the words of "don't look" caused him to do exactly the opposite. Green eyes caught the glimpse of chaos that is his home. Death surrounds the living room and within it bodies of seven individuals. Two of the bodies he recognizes and without warning vomits over himself and on the man. "Ah kid," had been mouthed as the man called for the woman to take him.

Tearful green eyes stares at the woman. She caresses his cheek gently, while she wipes away the residue from his regurgitation. "You poor thing," She says, her tone soft. "It's alright. They cannot hurt you anymore."

Thin brows furrow in confusion as he tries to recall the event that just transpired.

Nothing appears.

* * *

Rape

He did not need to hear the word to know what has been spoken. It echoes within his mind hauntingly. It left a horrible taste in his mouth. He never thought he would become one so closely associated with such an act. At least, not in the way the doctor explained to his aunt. Multiple counts during multiple years and the worse part about it, he could not remember any of it. There is nothingness where his memories should lie. It frustrates him, especially if this occurred in his original timeline. However, at the moment, he could not dwell on his tragedy.

Harry turns to his aunt, who have not left his side since his admittance into the hospital. Green eyes, shades lighter than his own stares at the wall ahead. The police officer who brought him continues to explain what transpired at their home. His stomach churns at some of the gruesome details he could follow. Clearly, Vernon and a few of his "close" associates decide to engage in several illegal act, including raping two young boys, and killing the second. Dudley's death surprised him greatly, due to his previous recollection of the pudgy boy. The way he died, Harry felt something. His aunt clearly did not want to continue the conversation.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Harry read her lips, and the officer nods. Together with his doctor they leave the small family alone. Petunia releases a shuddering sob as the tears she held spills from her eyes.

Empathetic to her pain, Harry reaches for her, his small hand grasping hers. Petunia looks between their linked hands to his face. "I know you cannot hear me, but please know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"I know. I'm sorry too." He thought sadly, watching his aunt mourns for all she has lost.

* * *

On the wall, the clock blinks to midnight. Harry stares, red rimmed eyes following the moving hand around the bold white face. In the background, he listens to the soft breathing of his aunt; his hearing returns hours prior. Her sleep at the moment peaceful, while he is forced to remain awake. His mind is restless and his thoughts are troublesome. His memories are becoming hazier each time he tries to conjure one to the surface. The ones that are appearing clearly focus on his times within Hogwarts and his deflection to the dark side. Even thoughts of his life with his relatives were missing some crucial memories. For this, he came up with several possible reasons why his nostalgia is failing.

One, what he currently cannot remember means these incidents has happened in his original timeline. Next, only someone with great power could cast a powerful spell to alter his memory as such. Lastly, the onl people powerful enough to use mind magic is Dumbledore, Tom, and Snape. While he could rule out Tom, he felt the possibility lies with the other two men, the latter hates his existence and the former wants to cause his existence to seize to exist. He sighs loudly, hearing the exhaustion in his tone. He knew thinking about it will not alter what has happened, but something in him needed to know. After all, his purpose for returning is to fix what went wrong, and so far he is failing. How frustrating!

What will happen now? He did not know, but he wished he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language, violence, and graphic scenes. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort. No relationship until Harry is a little older and Voldemort has a body. As for the other pairings...a working process.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. This also includes any poetry and lyrics I use as well. All credit goes to the creator. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will review the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Crossroads**

* * *

"_**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler, long I stood and looked down one as fair as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth;...Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."**_

"The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost

* * *

**What now?**

For the umpteenth time Harry heard this question circulate within his head. Unable to focus on the words from his novel, he shuts the book with a loud thud. Running his hands over his face, he turns to the clock and notices another hour has passed and he still did not have solution for his ambiguous question. Where is Ron when he needed him? Or Hermione with her extensive knowledge and helpful advice? Hell, Tom would be wonderful right now, but reality seems to remind him of the impossible. His friendships with them no longer exist. He will not meet Hermione and Ron until three years and Tom for another six.

He moans loudly, feeling the need to cry return. This sound pulls Petunia from her slumber, setting panic eyes on his frame. "Harry, are you alright? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

Forgetting his aunt's presence in his room, he glances at the woman with an apologetic look. "No, I'm fine."

She nods, and gaze at the clock above her head. Frowning at the time, she groans, plopping her head back onto her pillow. "It's far too early to be up." She mutters into the pillowcase, missing Harry shoulders shrug.

"I'm used to waking up at this time." He replies, staring down at the closed book on his lap. "When you have trouble sleeping, it's best to just stay awake." He did not have to elaborate on his meaning for his aunt to understand.

Sympathy flickers his way as she sighs. They have something in common, she thought sadly, but she knew he did not want to think about their similarities. Instead, she redirects her statement on his mother, a person that brought them closer. "Lily used to suffer with night terrors as a child. Every night she would wake up screaming and run into my room. She would clench to me tightly as she cried about the horrors of her dreams."

Slightly surprise to hear her speak about his mother, he shift his focus solely on her. "What did you do to help her overcome her fears?"

Petunia smiles sadly. "At that time...nothing. I grew to hate her, especially after she discovered her magic. During those nights, I would push her away, call her vile names, and relish in the fact that I'd caused her further pain." Tears pricks her vision, but she did not unleash them. She continues, gazing into the eyes that reminds her so much of her beloved sister. "Despite my cruelty, Lily continued to come to me and spoke of her fears. Every time, she would tell me how much she loves me and thankful to have a sister like me. Yet...yet I…" Her shoulders shook as she covers her face with her hands, muffling the sobs.

Harry watches the emotional display in silence, becoming uncomfortable.

What now? The little voice in his head reminds him of his current dilemma.

Still he did not know, and this indecision frightens him the most.

* * *

Occlumency shield in place, Harry allows the familiar sensation of slipping into his thoughts. It did not take him long for his world to be covered in darkness. The intimacy of it all brought a sense of comfort to his trouble mind. With a deep breath, he concentrates on dispelling the dark world for another place of familiarity. The walls around him shift, blackness flowing down like ink. Soon his dark world grew bright before settling into a low dim glow. The smell of burning wood tickles his nose as the overbearing warmth dances along his flesh.

In front of him, his world soon became a place of seclusion. Two hunter green wingback chairs rest in front of the healthy glow from the fireplace. Behind them, rows upon rows of cherry oak shelves surround the massive space. Books and other treasures rest on their oak limbs, all filled with memories of his past and now his present. Like always, Harry saunters down the long path between shelves, admiring the scenery. His fingers would dance along the spines, reading the titles and reacquainting himself with the stories within.

However, his steps slow when he comes upon a row of shelves cloak in foreign gloom. He stares at the obscenity and moves to touch it. A hand caught his wrist and spins him around harshly. Crimson clashes with green and with a sharp breath Harry stares at the man he thought he lost forever. Not used to seeing another presence in his shield, he almost missed the words that the other spoken.

"Don't touch it!" The man hiss angrily, and pulls him back down the dimly lit corridor path. Harry does not say anything until they are safely out of the labyrinth and into his small sitting area. Pushed into one of the vacant seats, Harry watches the manifestation of Tom Riddle pace in front of the makeshift fireplace. Crimson eyes narrows in on him, heatedly and he cringes. Even in his mindscape, the man made him feel as if he is a child.

"If I can't touch it, why is it there?"

"I can't explain." replies mindscape Tom.

"You can't or you won't?" Harry counters.

Tom pauses mid step and turns to his young companion. "I won't explain it to you."

"I see. Well I guess since you refuse to do as I ask, I will just go examine the problem myself." He made his way to stand, but Tom moves to stop him. Pushed again, Harry stares up at the man, huffing angrily. "Damn Thomas, this is my mindscape! You are not even real! I can vanish you if I wish." Just to prove a point, he tries to remove him from his presence. Nothing happens, and he is flashed with smugness from the still solid figure. "Damn it, why can't I send you away!"

"Maybe genius, I'm not part of your mindscape. Seriously...what did my other self see in you, I would never know." Tom mutters, ignoring the glare thrown in his direction. "I lived in your head for eighteen years, and you still present me with the same stupidity you had in the past. Again, what does he see in you."

Harry opens his mouth to retort, but snaps shut after he heard the words "other" and "self". Connecting them, he curses low at the realization of his discovery. "You're a horcrux, aren't you?"

Tom pursed his lips, humming softly as he thought of a proper answer. "I was a horcrux...at least part of the original one that used to reside here."

Confusion appears on Harry face. "How are you part of a horcrux?"

"The soul that once lived inside of you broke me off in desperation."

"Desperation? What the hell are you talking about?"

A contemplative silence took over the room as soul fragment Tom ponders on how to explain what he himself did not understand. "In your original timeline, something started to happen with your memories. One by one certain chain of events started to vanish, and replaced with falsified memories. My original noticed this rapid change and found a way to stop it from spreading to the other memories."

"In other words...my original horcrux sacrificed himself?" Harry inquires, not entirely understanding the point. "Why?"

"We have been with you for eighteen years and observed everything you have gone through. There were times when we prevented some incidents from happening, but in the long run we could not allow all you have worked towards vanished. So, we created this room, and drew you into the world. This way, your memories are safe and cannot be tampered with as long as I am here." Tom finished his explanation, and waits patiently for Harry's input.

Harry tries to wrap his mind around the concept of mental manipulation, but all he could think about is the section of black and his conclusion that someone has been meddling with his mind. Glancing at his companion, he asked the one question he felt in his heart to be true. "This shadow...is Dumbledore responsible for it?"

"You know the answer, Harry."

And he did. "What now?"

Tom leans against the mantle on the fireplace, and glance at the rows of bookshelves behind his vessel. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both."

"Eh?" Harry voiced, causing the man to chuckle.

"For someone who is well versed in Shakespeare, I would expect you to know a Robert Frost poem. I believe my other self used to recite this poem when he had a moment of...indecisiveness. I guess I will recite it to you and hopefully you'll figure something out."

Harry listens, transfixed on the words and lost in the imagery the poem illustrates. Sadly, the poem arrived at its end, as Tom voice fades into silence and green eyes slowly opens.

White walls fill his vision as the soft humming of his aunt reached his ears. He glances around, slightly confused about being push out of his mindscape. However, he felt elated to know that the answer he has been searching for finally appeared.

"You look happy." Petunia spoke from beside him, a small smile on her lips as she observed her nephew. "Did you have a good dream?"

Harry only smiles. He wouldn't call his epiphany a good dream, but whatever. He knew what he needed to do.


	4. Author's Note

To my beloved readers:

I know it has been a long time since my last update, and I do apologize for the delay. Life, as you all know does not rest for no man and I have been juggling between work, sickness, and my mom for weeks. I will not bore you with my day to day, but I will present some amazing news that I'm sure you have been waiting for.

The first being my story. It is in the process at the moment now I have a few moments to myself and my muse has returned with new and improve ideas. Hence, with new chapters come new revisions. I have read and reread my first three chapters and I'm not pleased with the progress. I am an adept writer and such I should produce better quality than what I have given. Even though this is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction ever, I will do my very best to give you an amazing story. So, revision are in the process for the first three chapters, along with two to three more chapters in the work as well. Along with these new chapters, I want to bring in some new characters, all original and very useful to the plot.

So, I present to you Cassiopeia Black, the very first character you will meet. Of course, I'm sure many will assume she is related to the nefarious Black family, but sadly no relation. I just like the name and the concept that all purebloods name their children after the constellations so I wanted to play with it. Cassiopeia is Harry Potter's first and best friend. I will include some exposition on her character in the new chapter so you can get a feel with why I want her to be friends with our time traveler. The next character...I decided to name her Desdemona Grey. She will not appear until later and I don't really want to spoil her placement. When the time comes, you'll know.

As for everyone else within the Harry Potter canon, don't worry they will still be around, but their roles will be different due to the change in the present timeline. Harry friendship with some of his friends will probably stay...minus a few add-ons. Of course, I don't want to share all my secrets, so keep reading.

Lastly, I have to truly give my thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. All the review brought a huge smile on my face, along with so many favoring and following. This is why I love to write. If I'm entertaining you, I'm blessed. So, continue doing what you do best, leave me your criticisms and I will do my very best to make this story a great one. So, that's it. Hopefully next week I should have those new chapters post, the revision finalized, and the ideas flowing.

Stay golden my beloved readers. Until next time.

Author


	5. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: There is a Season**

* * *

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down; and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace."

"Ecclesiastes 3" - King James Version

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

A single sheet of white parchment dances against the backdrop of soft glow. Seductively, it beckons the young man to grasp its crisp edge and read the dark lettering upon its body. However, he does not fall for the call. He follows its trail with sharp green eyes behind thin wired frames. A low giggle draws his attention briefly as they shift to the young woman responsible. Bright eyes peers between him and the page, mirth glimmering. She lazily moves her finger in a small circle, and pushes the missive closer to his face.

Her childish voice follows after the giggle. "Come now, Adrian Evans. We've been at this game for a week." She points out in her taunt, jerking the letter even closer. "Clearly, you are curious about what is written."

Adrian presents her with an eye roll, with is exasperated at the childishness his companion portrays. Yet, by the turn of his lips, he could admit her zealous excitement over something so trivial as his acceptance letter to Hogwarts is rather adorable. Of course, he could not let her know he knew what the letter contained. Therefore, with his seeker speed, Adrian snatches the letter mid-twirl and brought it to his view to read. The letter, like his previous one starts the same, with a few changes. Starting with his name, which no longer states "Mr. Potter".

**_Dear Mr. Evans,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_**

From this point, it spoke about the expectation of both the school and of himself, along with the long list of items all first years are required to have. Out of that, nothing else surprises him, so he ends the letter at the swift signature of the deputy headmistress and the crest. Eying the intricate design of the school logo, he misses the soft calling of his name until he felt his body jerk from the hard shove received. Green eyes snaps up, glaring at the figure in front of him. She ignores it, and calls him again, following it with a question. "Are you going to ask me about your letter?"

No, he wants to truly say, but by the way she stares at him, he opt for a different answer. One he knew would appease her. "What exactly is Hogwarts?" He politely inquiries, and cringes when a high pitched squeal escapes from his superior.

A blur of black and blue appears beside him, squeezing herself between him and the arm of the chair. With a single inhale, she begins her redemption of Hogwarts: The Wonder Years. "Since this is your first year and I'm going into my fourth year, you must know…"

For awhile, Adrian admits he listened to her adventures within the halls he meandered long ago. He admits her naivety as she spoke about the friends she made from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while she bashes those from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for being "too weird". Over time, he felt himself fade into the recess of his mind while her rambles become background noise. There, he confronts the one being he desires attention from.

Crimson eyes stares up from the large tome once teenage Adrian manifest into his study. A smug smirk appears on full lips as Tom closes the book in his hand.

"Are you going?" The soul fragment inquiries.

Adrian shrugs his shoulders. "I have not decided whether my presence is truly needed at the school." He admits. "Now that I know about the other magical schools in Europe, I might plan to attend one of those instead. At least, Durmstrang, I could learn more about the Dark Arts and Beauxbatons allows their students to study elemental magic."

Tom nods, agreeing with the young man and reaches for another tome, humming lowly at the title. "Those are good choices, especially Durmstrang for Dark Arts. However-"

"Oh, here we go." The dark haired teen mutters, cutting Tom off purposely.

He continues, ignoring the intentional disruption. "I think you should just go to Hogwarts. You can do what you have planned within the school, specifically within the Chambers and RoR. Since magic is not detected within those two rooms, you can practice all the dark magic you want. I know my other self did, thus the research that lead to the horcruxes existence.

"Also," He opens the book to a random page after finding it satisfying. "You can keep a close eye on Dumbledore. Since we managed to slowly break away the shadows that concealed your memories, we are one step away from destroying the man. Of course, we know he did not work alone since there are two signatures of magic swirling within the abyss."

Adrian sighs loudly, taking it all in. Tom is right...as always. His best and only choice is Hogwarts. There he has the opportunity to observe his interactions with Dumbledore, while testing out his improved abilities. "Fine, I will go to Hogwarts."

Tom chuckles, clearly amused. "A wonderful choice, love."

He felt his cheeks heat up at the endearment. Old memories surface, and the red on his cheeks flush deeper. "Right," He coughs lightly, clearing his throat nervously. "Now all I have to do is worry about Harry Potter."

"What about him?"

"You do know I will have to explain to Cassie that Adrian Evans and Harry Potter are the same. Plus, the wizard world is waiting for their "hero" to return. I cannot return to my old self."

"Then don't." Tom replies simply. "You are not required to continue being ignorant. We removed the compulsion charms from your mind."

"What about Dumbledore? Being as inconspicuous is something Tom and I agreed is necessary not to draw any attention to the real plan."

"Well, my other self is an idiot. Your job, if I recall is to right the wrong in which Dumbledore created. This is what you are doing, and if you cannot be true to yourself might as well let history repeat itself."

Once again, the sly bastard is right, Adrian thought bitterly. With a sigh, he went to reply, but his words are caught in the lips of another. Startle green eyes stares up into the red ones as he felt his lips being freed from their deepen kiss. Tom grins, at the wide eyed gaze. "You are a are cunning, and in the end you will achieve our goal. So, stop with the "what ifs" and just do what your heart wants. For years, you wanted to be just Harry. Now, be just that...him. As for your little friend Cassiopeia, tell her the truth. Do not wait until the sorting ceremony for her to find out your true identity. She deserves to know, especially with the gift she possesses. Just...stay away from water."

Adrian snorts, but nods at the advice. Appreciative, he leans in for another kiss, only to feel a sharp pull at his navel. Knowing that his time is up, Adrian watches as his world disappears in a haze of darkness to the familiar glow of the young girl's private room.

The said girl stares at him, silently observing his behavior before speaking. "Did I bore you, Adrian?"

He blinks, clearing the cloudiness from his vision. "No Cassie." He mutters softly. "I heard everything you said about Hogwarts and your time there. It's rather fascinating and I will discuss this with my mother when she returns from her trip."

"Do you think she will let you go? I know she does not like magic, but if she stops you from attending-"

He cuts her off by the raise of his hand. "She will not stop me, despite her dislike. Let's not worry about this at the moment. For now, let's just go outside and enjoy the rest of the day." Adrian dismisses the topic and stood. He exits, leaving his companion behind.

Cassiopeia sighs, and lowers her gaze to her hands. "Why won't you let me in, Adrian?" She whispers brokenly. "Don't you trust me?"

Strangely enough, she knew the answer, even though it hurt to admit. Pushing the dark thought aside, she stood up from her spot and follows her friend's path.

One step at a time.

* * *

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" One week later, Adrian stood before his "mother", her jade eyes taking in his dour expression. In her one hand, she held his acceptance letter, while the other caresses his thick dark locks.

He sighs, and nods slowly. "Yes, and I know I shouldn't, especially after what happened during-"

Petunia stops him with a gentle shush, and pulls him to her, embracingly. "Let's not think about then. We need to focus on the now." She says gently. "If this is something you want to do, know I will support you one hundred percent."

Smooth by the steady beat of her head, Adrian exhales in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." She replies, smiling warmly. "We can gather your supplies next week since I'm off. Why don't you go write your reply and I will begin dinner."

Adrian shakes his head and remove himself from her warmth. He heads out the kitchen, but pauses before he could exit. He turns back around and stares at the woman who became something more to him in the last three years than his eighteen. Sorrow filled his eyes as he observed the way she limps around the kitchen. Her entire left side damaged, and her face scarred. The spell took away her sight in her left eye, while causing severe pain to the other. He looks away, unable to bear the pain swelling in his heart. It had been his fault, yet she does not blame him. Instead, she continues to survive, not letting her physicality to hinder. Exiting the kitchen, leaving her to work Adrian went up to his room.

There is a letter he has to write and plans that are in need of finalizing.

* * *

A/N: Ok...so I kinda lied about posting next week. I thought since I was in a good mood, why not do it now. Funny how plans change, eh?


	6. Author's Note 2

To my lovely readers:

I am so sorry to keep you waiting this long! Do not worry, I have not given up on my fanfiction. I am determine to finish this no matter what! As usual, life tends to get in the way. I rather sit on my butt writing all day instead of working and making money. Haha, no I like my job.

So here's the update on my busy busy life.

I've been sick...nothing new.

Dealing with family issues...annoying as cheese!

Trying to get into school and dealing with said school's stupidity...all I want is my certification! I have a degree!

Studying for my state certification test in education...stupid common core (if you don't know what that is...equate it to living in Hell...with closed bars).

Depression...a lot of tears.

And lastly, relationship issues with my somewhat significant other...so not the drama anymore now he knows exactly what I want.

All in all, pretty much trivial things, but they are better and I'm back with new ideas and revisions. So I just updated my chapter four and I hope you guys reread it and tell me your opinion. I'm already on the next chapter and I will try to post it next week. To my devoted fans...thank you so much for sticking with me. I know it's frustrating waiting for your favorite fanfiction to update (I'm an avid fanfiction reader myself). So I will try to post one a week or two depending on time and inspiration. So don't give up on me! I love you guys very much.

So enjoy the revision on chapter four.

Until next week.

Sincerely,

Lyly (that's my nickname).


	7. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Read my author's note.

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." In the midst of war, Harry foregoes his wand and turns his back on those he once loved to change a life he did not want. So he goes back only to find out that the world he thought he knew is a lie and only he alone can undo all the damaged caused by the one person...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/TR

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Acceptance: Pt. 1  
**

* * *

_"You were what you were and you are what you are. Fuck that regrets bullshit."_

From Porno by Irvine Welsh

* * *

Reality slips from existence and drafts a world of familiarity. The smell of burning wood fills his nose as the light rustle of a turning page enters his ears. Adrian turns around to find the one he desires most sitting in one of the arm chairs by the cozy fire. Instead of disrupting the tranquil image, the young time traveler use this time to truly observe the soul fragment.

His first glance went to the long shaggy dark hair with fringes shielding the deep crimson eyes underneath. Adrian eyes lower, taking in the strong profile of the other's face. His eyes trace slowly over the arches of cheek, the angle of jaw, the fullness of lips, and finally the cleft center of chin. Adrian, becoming entrance by memories of touching those places miss the amusing glance thrown. Tom, aware of where his vessel's mind slip off too decides to take advantage of the situation and do the same: observe him.

The man has to admit, the young lording is quite a catch, despite past history with his original. In this mindscape, he did not look like his eleven year old self. Every return, the young man ages. At 21, he grew into a comfortable height of 6'2". Light muscles brush his lithe frame, enough to show he is capable of taking care of himself. Dark hair, no longer its unruly mass grew down his back in light waves. His face remains the same as his eighteen year old self. Adrian grew into his identity, losing the years of his father's visage to become himself. Green eyes shone within the dim lighting with power. Pale skin stretches around a soft, yet vastly masculine face. If Tom choose his favorite feature upon that beautiful face-minus those emerald irises-he would say those thick pouty lips. He enjoys kissing them, and knew his original owner does as well. Feeling the urge to take them between his teeth, Tom cut his glance back to the open book back on his lap, shifting it to cover his steadily growing erection.

The soul fragment clears his throat, loud enough to startle the other out of his reminisce. "You know staring is considerably rude."

Adrian felt his cheeks heat up from being caught in the act. "Uncultured, remember?" He replies drily. "Raise by muggles. They did not teach me about subtlety."

Tom chuckle low, shaking his head. With a wave of his hand, he invites the other to join him. "Of course, how could I forget. However, in this current timeline, you are raised by fourteen year old orphan. I am sure she has taught you proper manners expected of a young lording."

"Oh yes, Cassie is the best role model to have. Despite her title and upbringing, she is just as unclothe as I am. Just a few days ago, she tortured an owl simply because it "ruined Auntie's flower garden". The day before that, she set one of her bookshelves on fire due to its "improper placement".

Another chuckle escapes the man, highly amuse by the entire situation. "And she is not related to any of the Blacks? She shows their familial insanity, which Bellatrix and Black possessed."

Adrian nods, agreeing to the assessment. "I know, but we checked my memory with the tapestry. Cassiopeia Anastasia Black is not listed."

"Hmm, well we will have to look again because she is inhibiting the signs of insanity. Plus, her gift of foresight is a rare trait a few Blacks have possessed. Lady Malfoy has the gift, though hers is not as powerful as your friend's. Keep young miss Black close. Voldemort will give you favor for someone like her."

Adrian green eyes snap to the man with an incredulous look. "Are you serious suggesting putting her in the ranks?"

"She is useful, and powerful. Plus, she's dark. Why not?"

The young man just shook head, not believing the man would suggest something as ridiculous as allowing his caretaker to join the dark side. Though, Adrian thought, she does have potential to fully grasp her darkness. Quickly as the thought came, he removes it and change the subject. "What are you reading?"

"A book of memories, specifically the days leading up to the Final Battle of Hogwarts."

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed." Tom parrots, eying the young man with a quirk brow. "Why are you here? Not that I don't mind you visiting, being your mindscape and all. Don't you have a full day ahead of tomorrow?"

Completely forgetting his true intent of coming here, Adrian sighs, running his long fingers through his hair. "Right, I cannot sleep. So much is happening in the present, especially with me fully going to Hogwarts again instead of another wizarding school. As well as the return of Harry Potter, who by the way is supposed to be dead."

"Yes, I can see why you cannot sleep." Tom murmurs lightly, closing his book and giving his vessel his full attention. "I don't see the problem. Is Harry Potter suppose to be a God among the sheeps that flock him?"

"Of course these people see me as a God! The problem I'm having is I don't want to become him anymore. I hate being him. For these last two years, I like being Adrian Evans. I like the peace it brought without the fear of people realizing I'm the fucking boy-who-lived twice!"

Crimson eyes narrow as he looks closely at the frustrated other. "There's another problem beyond your return to the wizarding world."

"Cassie." He admits in a quiet voice. "I don't want her to know about this mission."

"Why not?"

"The less involved, the easier I can do this mission."

Tom shook his head at the thought, finding it all to be silly. "You know that statement is meaningless right? You already have two people involved. Your aunt was attacked by the enemy two years ago. By you being in Cassiopeia's company, she is at risk. No matter what you do, people will be involved. You just have to find those trustworthy to assist you in this change. Cassie, regardless of her upbringing will support you and become your greatest ally. Your past friends, I cannot speak for, especially the Weasleys who are light supports.

"Nonetheless, stop worrying about what would happen if she realizes you are Harry Potter. You never know, she probably already know."

Adrian sighs, knowing Tom is right, despite the way he feels for the situation. On the one hand, he feel like he's betraying whatever relationship they have by keeping this secret. Yet, the mission is important and he cannot allow for someone's interference to ruin all in which Voldemort and himself has planned. Regardless, Adrian sneaks a look at his companion, finding the other reengaging in his book. Realizing the conversation at this point is over, he stood from his spot and cross the short distance to stand before the other.

"You're right." He states in a low voice, and leans in close until they were eye to eye. "I need to stop worrying and pushing her away, especially all she has done for my aunt and myself. She deserves to know the truth and whatever happens, her assistance will be much appreciated."

Tom rewards him with a simple smile, glad that his youthful counterpart understands. "Good. Now leave this place and get some rest. You have, after all a long day ahead of you, Harry Potter."

At his given name, the young man frowns. "Don't remind me."

Grinning at the whine, Tom moves in close, kissing those pouty lips he adores. "It will be fine." He says after breaking away. "Just remember, you have mastered many forms of magic, specifically wordless and wandless. Protect yourself at all cost, the enemy waits for no one."

"I know. Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

Morning arrives faster than Adrian anticipates, but nonetheless he slips from between his sheets and prepares for what would be a taxing day. Hot shower, and dressed, he slips downstairs for a quick breakfast, finding his aunt and friend sitting around the table already eating. The large spread cause him to pause midway to the table, which drew his aunt's attention and a smile on her face.

"I thought since this is your "first" time to Diagon Alley, a full English breakfast is in order." She says with an emphasis on the word first. He cuts his gaze to Cassiopeia, who is nodding enthusiastically, missing the change in tone.

Glad for his friend's lack of attention span, he continues his way to the table and takes a sit beside his aunt. Filling his plate, he pauses for a moment and direct his attention on Cassie. She, noticing his gaze on her once more stops eating, and stares at him questioning. "Is something wrong, Adrian."

Hearing Tom's voice in his head about telling her the truth about everything, he decides to skip the preamble and answer straightforwardly. "I want you to know my name is not Adrian Evans-"

"Yes, your name is Harry Potter." Cassie cuts him off, and grins when she sees his eyes widening at her response. Instead of teasing him, which is normally her fashion for these moments, she took on a serious tone. "I already knew who you were the day I found you and your aunt. Of course, I know she is more of your mother now since that horrible day." She sends a soft smile at the woman, and continues. "Nonetheless, I will continue to call you Adrian, since I am accustom to addressing you as such. As for today, don't worry. You will not be alone when it comes to dealing with your return back to the wizard world. After all, Harry Potter died two years ago and his sudden return should not be a surprise for someone as powerful as you.

"As for whatever you want to tell me, keep it to yourself for now. If I'm meant to know, I would know. So don't worry about it. I will take care of whatever need you need, especially dealing with your inheritance. There's nothing goblins won't do for money, especially for a noble house. Therefore, anything you need, I can provide, no matter the cost." Hazel eyes glance between her two wards and the shock look across their face. Her lips turn up into a grin as all the seriousness she had possessed disappears into an air of lightness and humor. "Now, let's eat. Auntie Tunny and I worked hard this morning fixing all of this and I do not want to eat it cold. Eat up, Adrian, you are far too skinny for my liking."

With Cassie eating again, Adrian snaps out of his astonishment. Feeling lighter, he sends her a small smile in gratitude.

I told you to trust her. Tom's voice echoes within his head.

"Thank you, Cassie for everything." Petunia spoke for the both of them, her eyes watery from the strong acceptance she received from the young girl.

"Please, don't thank me. Anyone sensible would have done what I did for you. Instead, let's just enjoy this day and the company, yes?"

* * *

Instead of sunshine and blue clouds, late Wednesday morning welcomes gray clouds and rain. The downpour covers London streets in a blurry collage of wet dreary. Adrian walks ahead of his female entourage, green eyes following the faint golden glow along the sidewalk. Down the busy intersection the glow broke off until it reaches the end of one street and turns left. His strides are smooth and slow, not losing sight of the glow as it disappears into a side alleyway.

Behind him, he could hear the rhythmic footfalls of his aunt and Cassie keeping pace with his steps. Through the other end of the alleyway and around one last corner, Adrian appears in front of a weathering building with a large sign of a smoking cauldron. Above the wood chipped door, the words "The Leaky Cauldron" glows in the same golden color as the trailing spell Cassie cast to find the place.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Petunia reads from behind him, her jade eyes taking in the words, but not seeing the glow. "It's been awhile since I've seen this place. The last time has been when Lily was going in to her fifth year and she begged me to go with her instead of our parents. That was the first time I actually enjoyed myself, especially with Lily who introduced me to all her friends. There was one who fascinated me, but I cannot remember his name. Very quiet, but really handsome."

Cassie giggles lightly, trying to imagine the boy from long ago. Adrian simply shook his head, having an inkling on this "mysterious man" and move forward to enter the pub. As his hand reaches for the knob, the door flew open and in front of him stood the tallest man he has ever seen, but he vastly remembers.

Hagrid.

The half-giant jumps slightly, startle by his presence. "I'm sorry lad, didn't see you there."

Adrian went to accept his apology, eyes taking in the large form when Cassie unleashes one of her "cheerful" screeches. "Professor Hagrid! It's nice to see you!"

Beady eyes peer at the young girl and with a large smile returns the happy greeting with a bellow. "Ms. Black, my haven't you grown over the summer. Every year you are more beautiful."

"Thank you, professor." She bashfully reply. Cheeks dust lightly, she moves to stand behind Adrian, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders. "This is my little brother, Adrian and my aunt Annalise. He's going to Hogwarts this year and we're taking him shopping."

Politely nodding at both, he returns his gaze back to Adrian, taking an interest in him. Adrian, on the other hand, is trying to wrap his head around the fact that Hagrid is already a professor. Feeling his curiosity peek, he interrogates the man. Cordially, of course. "Sir, what exactly do you teach at Hogwarts?"

Instead of Hagrid answering, Cassie interjects. "He teaches a class on Magic Diversity. It's fascinating! Sadly, it's a sixth and seventh year class."

Adrian shot a glare up at her, in which Hagrid laughs. "Thank you, Cassie for answering my question. However, she's correct. I teach a course on Magic Diversity and Law. The course is only five years old, but the Board of Governors felt it is necessary to have a course that reflects on our society and the issues our government is projecting within it."

"Issues, Mr. Hagrid?" It's Petunia turn to question.

The man pauses to think of how to explain his response. "You see, Ms. Annalise, our world is in the midst of war. A second war, in which we fear will be greater than the first. Even though the one responsible for the first is gone, his army still moves on. Death plagues our livelihood every day. The light forces are fighting diligently to protect the innocent, but we are few in numbers. Our light is disappearing, or I should say it already has."

"You are referring to that kid who died two years ago, Harry Potter." Adrian asks the tall man.

Hagrid nods. "Yes, he is the one who defeated the madman. Only an infant, he killed the Dark Lord by reflecting the killing curse meant to kill him. That night, he lost so much. His parents, his home, and his chance to live among his kind. Dumbledore, he's the leader of the light felt it would be beneficial to leave him in the muggle world. However, we have not heard anything about him until two years ago when the Death Eaters found him and killed him.

"Since then, we are trying to fight what clearly is a losing battle. Of course, don't tell anyone I said that."

Adrian agrees, along with the aunt and Cassie to keep his words secret. Sighing, Adrian decides to propose one last question, already having a lot to process. "What if Harry Potter isn't dead?"

"What do you mean?"

Cassie sends him a warning glance, which he ignores to continue his hypothetical reproach with the gentle half-giant. "What if he isn't dead, but hiding? What then? Do your people truly expect this kid to fight in your war, especially when he has been forgotten for a long time?"

Hagrid felt lost for words, which for the scholar is the first. Adrian took the silence as an answer. "Exactly. Now if you excuse me professor, I have some shopping to do. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. See you in September."

Without waiting for a response, the young green eyed boy disappears into the pub, leaving behind his aunt and friend.

* * *

Adrian did not waste his time observing the pub's surroundings, for his ears could hear most of the conversations taking place. Apparently, his conversation with Hagrid had been heard by a few listeners and they are fascinated by the possibility that Harry Potter could be alive. Mentally scolding himself for his curiosity, he moves through the crowd towards the back door leading to the alley entrance. Before he could reach his destination, he is stopped by a hand upon his shoulder and a deep, smooth voice.

"I heard your conversation with the giant, young man."

Green eyes glance over his shoulder and into the dark gaze of the other. "It is impolite to listen to someone's conversation, sir."

Those dark eyes narrow as a smile slithers across his lips. "Now, now I was merely passing and heard you mention something about a certain Boy-Who-Lived. It peaked my curiosity."

"I see," drawls Adrian, shaking off the offensive hand upon his shoulder. He takes a step back to fully observe this man and assess his presence. The first thing his gaze brushes across is the large purple turban. Just like Hagrid, here's another he recognizes. His first kill once again alive: Quirinus Quirrell. Fighting the urge to laugh at the irony, he resumes his conversation with intrigue. "Well, sir since you are curious, tell me if you believe the child is dead."

Quirrell sends him an interesting look before taking his glance to the shimmering barrier surrounding them. When he could not hear the droning of the patrons, he answers. "No, he's not dead, just merely waiting."

"Waiting, sir?"

"Yes, waiting for his chance to strike. Young man, how well do you know the story of the first war?"

Adrian ponders silently before answering. "Only what my sister and books have stated. Why, is there more to the story beyond this current knowledge?"

"Of course there is, my dear boy. There is two sides to every story. If you want, I can share my side of the story."

"Your side?" asks the young time traveler. "Which side were you on?"

Quirrell dark gaze took in the brightness of those emerald eyes, instantly drawn. "The right side." He replies softly, breaking the connection. Feeling the presence of two approaching, he decides to end their conversation. "You entourage is coming, young man. Again, if you are interested in hearing my side, let me know."

"Thank you, sir for the offer. However, what is your name?"

"I go by many names, but for you call me Marvolo. Goodbye for now. Good luck on your shopping." With his final words, the man leaves, breaking the barrier.

Adrian's ears fill with the noise of the pub once more. Green eyes follow the man until he disappears among the thickening crowd. With a light hum, he turns his attention to his aunt and friend, who stood there eying him strangely.

Cassie, forever the curious one voices her questioning thought. "What did professor Quirrell want?"

"He was helping me with my book selection for his class."

"I see," She replies softly, sensing there is something more. "Just be careful around that man, Adrian."

"Why? Is he a horrible person?"

"No...just a suspicious one. Let's get going, we have a lot to do today."

Cassie steps up to the wall with her wand in hand. With three taps across the eroding bricks, the wall separates. Adrian stood back and watch as the world of Diagon Alley appears before his eyes. Instead of wreckage and decaying bodies of former allies and enemies, he could see completion. All building account for, not a single flame in sight. Releasing a breath he did not know he held, he turns to his aunt. She sends him a look of concern, which he shakes off with a reassuring nod.

Petunia returns the gesture, and turns her attention on Cassie. The young woman peers between them, and smile as she launches into her usual loquacious manner. "Since this is your first time within the alley, I will tell you all that you need to know. Let's start with Gringotts. It is the huge white building at the end of the-"

"Cassiopeia," Adrian calls out lightly, hoping to stop her before she starts. Hazel eyes glance down at him, to which he smiles gently. "I know about the alley and the shops. Thank you, but I think I can handle it from here." With a wave to his aunt, he moves towards the alley, allowing his long legs to carry him into the crowd.

Cassie watches him disappear and pouts. "Seriously, he never let's me talk!"

Petunia giggles softly, grasping the young girl's shoulders. "Don't let it get to you. He loves you."

"I hope so." came her reply as she observes the throng of witches and wizards. "With the way our world is, I can only do so much to protect him."

Confusion appears in the older woman's eyes. "What do you mean?" When Cassie did not answer her question, she gave the girl a little shake. "Cassiopeia, what are you talking about?"

* * *

The doors of Gringotts stood before him, larger than he remembers, but always welcoming. One by one, he climbs the stairs and pauses at the large sign hanging above the entrance.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_**

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed_**

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_**

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_**

**_A treasure that was never yours,_**

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_**

**_Of hiding more than treasure there._**

Adrian felt his lips twitch into a grin. If only the bank knew how easy it is to sneak in and steal. He did it twice, a training exercise in stealth and thievery. Not only did he steal the goblet from the Lestranges' vault without triggering their spell, he went into the Dumbledore vault for a few valuable books on blood rituals and necromancy. Shaking his head at the memories of his youth, Adrian enters and frowns at the huge crowd within.

Witch and wizard alike stood on long lines, watching for the goblins to tend to their financial needs. Picking a line, Adrian took this time to observe his surroundings. Unlike his original timeline, this Gringotts is structured like a fortress. Through the thick marble, he could see the webbing of magic wove together in an intricate pattern. A design only a few ward crafters are capable of building, yet knew the goblins would not allow wizard hands to touch their building. His curiosity ends when he notices the line moving. With only four ahead of him, he ponders on how to get a private session with one of the head goblins. After all, Harry Potter is technically dead, meaning all of his assets will be given to the next in line.

So lost in his thoughts, he did not see someone approaching him until the feel of a hand slips into his. Startle out of his mind, green eyes peer down into the brightest blue orbs he ever seen. Before he could even ask what this child is doing, the alarms blare and the crowd begins to scatter.

"You have to get out of here." Whispers the small child, her hand tugging him towards the nearest exit. Her large eyes sweep the area as she continues to pull them to safety. "Your identity is compromised. Someone outed you to the world."

Confuse, Adrian fought against the grip on his hand until he got her to stop. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wide eyes took in his appearance, especially the large lightning shape scar upon his forehead. "You lost your glamour, Mister Potter. The entrance wipes away glamour of any strength. You have been spotted by a few and the word is now spreading. You, our savior lives."

Suddenly afraid, he reaches up with his spare hand and felt his forehead. There underneath his fingertips stood his scar. Letting a curse slip from his lips, he stares at the little girl, realizing she is no older than eight or nine. With blond hair to her ankle and lively blue eyes, he notices a similarity to someone from his original timeline. By the way her tiny smile grew, now he understood.

"Luna?"

Her laughter reminds him of tiny bells as she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not my sister, if that's who you are referring too. I suppose we do look alike. No, my name is -" Instantly, her words are drowned by the loud explosion. She glances around him and frowns. "Come on, we have to leave. We stayed here too long. They're coming for you." She pulls at his hand before taking off in the direction they start to move.

Adrian follows her hurried footsteps, but slows down slightly to take a look back. Behind him, men in dark robes stood there, watching his departure. Their black mask shone within the natural light of the bank. He curses slightly in his head.

They found him.


End file.
